


Pricefield- Mario Kart (Contest Entry)

by Fuffywumple



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuffywumple/pseuds/Fuffywumple
Summary: A fluffy short story I did for a contest (I didn’t place in the top 3, didn’t expect to) so... have fun?





	Pricefield- Mario Kart (Contest Entry)

At this time of night, the dormitory halls of Blackwell Academy should've been completely silent, but this night was an exception. Max Caulfield and Chloe Price were held up in the brunette's dorm, playing Mario Kart on Chloe's old Nintendo 64.  
Chloe was at a daunting lead, twisting and curving her entire body as she maneuvered Toad through Royal Raceway. Max was lagging, but she never wanted to play to win, it was just a game to her, it always had been. The two had been like this even when they were kids, Chloe always played to win, competitive to the bone, but Max just wanted to have fun. Maybe that's what made them a good match.

  
"Go! Go!" Chloe shouted, jerking her body right as her kart drifted a corner and took off. Max laughed lightheartedly as her character bumped off the side of a wall and she fell two places behind. Chloe was heavily breathing, her toes wiggling as she raced towards the marker for the second lap.

  
Max spared a look at the older (but not more mature) girl beside her. The way her blue her fell over her face, and the pink roots were fuzzy and sprang out everywhere from the beanie that used to be on her head. 5 years had been a long time for Chloe, she dyed her hair, changed her wardrobe, and became totally punk. Max couldn't lie to herself when she said there was an appeal to this new look, but she would never admit that to Chloe.

  
By the time Max looked back at the screen, she was in last place, and Chloe was fighting to keep her reigning position. "Go away, ya troll!" The blue haired punk shouted, jerking the shoulder to the side as if to shoulder check someone, but no one was there, though Chloe's elbow was dangerously close to hitting her girlfriend's. Max let out a small (and embarrassing) squeak and dodged Chloe's bony shoulder.

  
"Go back from where you came from!" Chloe shouted again, fighting to be top dog. Max laughed hysterically, her gut aching from all the laughter. Chloe grunted again, slowly starting to gain the lead.

  
As Max climbed the rankings, Chloe finally pushed her way back into her lead. "Suck on it, Wario!" She exclaimed, tilting her whole body and knocking over a sealed liter of Mountain Dew. Max let out a relieved sigh, Chloe has caused some carnage in her room before, so Max was used to the process, but it still scared her.

  
Chloe shot past the finish line in first place. She let out a loud whoop of victory that definitely woke up the neighbors, if they weren't awake already, and flopped back down into the pillows that were cushioning her. Max smiled and continued to race, she slowly climbed the ranks yet again at 9th place.

  
"Man you suck!" Chloe piped up, calming down from her celebration high. Max didn't at all feel hurt by those words, she loved Chloe's competitive nature. Max held down the buttons on her controller and managed to shoot higher up into the rankings, not far now.

  
Suddenly, Max felt something hot on her back, and her vision was completely obscured my a pair of hands. "Hey!" She laughed, continuing to guess where she was driving in the game. "Not fair!" Chloe's voice was right next to Max's ear, it made the smaller brunette shiver. "Totally fair. It's your punishment for sucking so bad."

  
Max let out another amused noise, but this time, it was filled by some sort of tension. Chloe was tightly pressed against her back, breath puffing in Max's ear, the two girls were in closer proximity than Max was used to. Chloe must have sensed Max's nervousness, as she loosened her blindfold on Max, and stared the brunette in the eyes when she had turned to face Chloe.  
A few quiet beats passed, before Max pressed her lips gently to Chloe's. A heartfelt gesture that the girls had done many times before, but it never felt old. Both girls remained in a liplock for a few long moments, the game forgotten, along with the rest of the world around them. The only thing that tore them apart was a sharp slam on the dorm wall from an angry neighbor, telling them to be quiet.

  
The kiss broke with laughter between the girls, and they laid in each other's embrace, until they decided to start another game of Mario Kart.

 


End file.
